Carly Shay Meets Bella Swann
by arianagrandeluver
Summary: Carly moves to Forks, Washington and meets Bella Swann. Things get crazy as the heat between Carly and Bella gets more intense.
1. Chapter 1

I just saw a glimpse of him running in the distance. Jacob? Edward? Who was it? At this time, Jake would be a wolf and Edward would be sucking some person's blood. Edward had changed for good.

Ever since Jasper disappeard, Edward's been going crazy - like actually crazy. I've been spending too much time with Jake now and I'm getting to hate him. Jake is getting too annoying. So I've been walking around the town of Forks for about two hours already.

"Hello?" I heard a voice of a girl in the distance, "Hello, anybody there? I don't know anybody here."

"Hi," I said.

"Oh good, there's somebody here," the girl in the purple shirt, jeans, and black hair said to me. Her shirt said "ICarly" on it, "Hi I'm Carly Shay. I'm new here in Forks and I don't really know anybody, well, except you, and…"

"I'm Bella Swan," I concluded her sentence. Fast talker, "You're Carly from your webshow. ICarly?"

"Yeah I am. And these are my friends…" She turned behind her to find nobody there, "Sam and Freddie. Spencer, my brother was with us too…"

"You mean Spencer Shay?"

"Yeah. My older brother."

"He's the new sculptor for the Port Angeles Fish Sculpture. Maybe some time you would like to go shopping. You could meet my friends."

"Yeah sure. When? Oh and you can meet mine too."

"Anytime you want to just come by my house and we can hang out. I'm just a little sick of my dad by now. Even though I'm going to college in a year."

"Oh after freshman year, I'm going to be a sophomore," Carly said.

"So you'll be with my good friends, the Cullens." I gave her my phone number and address and headed home. Carly just stood there, looking confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carly Shay, one of the new kids passed me at school the next day.**

"**Hey Bella, what's up?" she said.**

"**Hey," I answered.**

"**Do you want to hang out after school?"**

"**Sorry I'm going out with my friend."**

"**Oh so you've got a friend."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Does he have a girlfriend?"**

"**Ew! Jake and you!"**

"**I thought you were my friend, Bella."**

"**I don't think you were ever."**

"**Hey that's not very nice!"**

"**Okay. Maybe you want to hang out with me and Jake."**

"**Hey, you want to be on Icarly?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Meet me after school, yes with your friend, and we can rehearse for Icarly. Okay?"**

"**Sure."**

"**See you. Oh and my other friend Gibby is flying in from Seattle to be on the show. You're the guest star."**

**She turned around and walked away.**

"**Wow," I thought, "Carly is one talkative little girl."**

**But then I thought about Edward and wondered, "Will he go after Carly? Was Jasper's disappearance that big of a deal for him?"**

**I knew that these questions might or might not be true. So I'll just wait for them to happen or not happen. Goodbye or Hello Carly Shay.**


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry for such the long wait. I have been very busy and haven't gotten to this story for a while.

I started to wonder, "Is Carly acting stranger than she does on her show?" Yes. She is. No one except the werewolf girls would fall for Jake… well some other girl might too. But in the end I can not figure out why she would like Jake so much. Maybe if I introduce Carly to Mike. That wouldn't work either. He's dating Jessica.

The point is… I DON'T LIKE CARLY. She is annoying, talkative and too cheerful for me. And wanting to date my best friend. Not going to happen.

Oh yeah, and then's there's yesterday. Carly comes up to me and starts asking me AGAIN about Jake.

"Hi Bella!" Carly runs up to me while I am carrying my books. I'm so freaked out that I almost drop them.

"Uh, hey?"

"So… how's Jake?"

"Why do want to know how he is?"

"Just because. Is he single?"

"Uh… maybe."

"How do you not know? Didn't you say he was your best friend or something like that?"

Did I say that? I thought I told her he was just a friend.

"How do you know he's my best friend?"

"Well… I kinda talked to your boyfriend Edward. He said that you and Jake were only friends and I would have a really good chance with him."

God, Edward. Why do you have to tell CARLY that?

"Are you still coming to the rehearsal for ICarly?"

"Sorry. I can't. Busy. And Jake can't come either."

"Why not?"

"We have…" I tried to think of the best excuse, "We have to go to a wedding."

"Who's wedding?"

She is REALLY ticking me off right now.

"My dad."

"Oh! Tell him I say congratulations!"

What a sucker. She bounced away leaving me in the dust. I thought of shouting out that I wasn't going to a wedding, but I wasn't in the mood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm in summer school and it's just been really busy for me. But here's another chapter!**

The next day.

This day was even more annoying than the last.

"Bella!" Carly called from down the school hall. She seemed as bubbly and happy as ever, as opposed to myself. You know what I'm like.

"Hey there. What's new with you?" I asked her, trying not to grab her throat and strangle her.

"How was the wedding?"

"Wedding? Oh yeah, that one…" I continued with a small grin on my face, "It was fine."

"How's Jake?" Carly bubbled.

"He's fine," I lied.

"What's he up to?" She romantically smirked and smiled.

Truth is, he was off with the werewolf pack doing business with the vampires. I had to make up an excuse for Carly to _leave me alone_, "He's... on vacation." I smacked my head on the inside. Really Bella, that's the best you could do?!

"Oh! Where?"

"Hawaii," I paused and thought about what to say, "He wanted some time away from the school so he and his dad packed up their van and went on their way. Jake may not be back for quite a while…"

"Do you have his number?"

"What?" I knew what she was asking. I just wanted to ignore the situation.

_Ring, ring, ring_. My god. That school bell is once again my savior. Finally taking a breath, I fixed the bag on my shoulder and stared at Carly.

"Maybe you should get to class, Carly."

"I'll see you later. And too bad you couldn't be on the show the other night. That one episode got almost a million views!"

"Good for you," I told her from the other side of the hallway.

"I'll see you later! We should get together and prank call Jake! Wonder what he'll react like. Ha ha!"

"Ha ha indeed," I sarcastically whispered to myself as I entered class.

The one person who I thought would get out of my mind was sitting in the seat right next to mine.

I silently take my seat and try to take my attention off my glaringly handsome boyfriend in the next desk over. Suppose looking at the board and actually listening to my science teacher's lecture may help in the future. Next time.

This time, however, all I was focused on was Edward. I knew he would bother me about Carly.

A whisper came from the other side of my seat. "Bella."

Dang it.

"Bella," he repeated, "Why are you ignoring me? You know you're the only mind I can't read."

"I'm trying to learn. Come on," I angrily whispered back.

He rolled his eyes, "I know from fact that you never listen to lectures in here. You can be easily read from other perspectives."

I gave up. "Okay. What do you want?"

"Carly Shay the newcomer likes Jacob Black the werewolf. You like me. You should not be so worried about her and Jacob."

"Well, he's my best guy friend. I could never lose him to such a…"

"Girl?"

"Yes. That's the word. Speaking of Jake where exactly is he?"

"He's in Italy. With the Volturi."

I stared at him in an awkward way, "Why is he with the Volturi?"

"I've already told you about this. The werewolves and the vampires are making a temporary peace treaty. Jacob and Emmett are leading them. Esme and Carlisle are still in Forks."

"Oh."

Another voice came into my mind, "Ms. Swann, do you have the answer to number 6?"

"Huh?" I glanced up to see the glasses of my boring science teacher pointing to a question on the chalkboard with his stick, "I guess. Is it carbon monoxide?"

"No. It is not. Good guess though. Now who else…" My train of thought slowed down once he picked another student in the class to answer the question.

"Maybe we ditch the rest of school after lunch and see what's up with Carly," I continued my whispering conversation with Edward.

"Alright. Whatever suits your needs."

I leaned back in my plastic chair for a seat and tried to make myself comfortable. In order to 'spy' on Carly I would need to have all the energy that I could possible obtain.


	5. Chapter 5 - Finale

**Since I know I won't be able to update this chapter on a regular basis, I am calling this the finale.**

Edward and I snuck around Carly's "house."

"Are you sure you want to do this Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Yep," I responded as I peeked through one of her windows. My mouth leaped open as I noticed the worst thing possible.

Carly was with Jake. She was romantically glancing at him and he surprisingly did the same.

"Oh my god," I whispered, "I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm guessing that the deal didn't work out," Edward told me.

"What do you mean?"

"See, the Volturi is now after Jake. My family and the werewolves didn't give the other vampires a good deal. Now Jake must stay away from anyone who he can be found with in order to be safe. So, maybe we should leave."

"Why is he with Carly?!"

Edward shrugged, "I don't know."

"You can read minds. Read his."

"Alright." Edward focused his attention on Jake, "He wants to get together with Carly… And he's trying to get you out of his mind."

I rolled my eyes annoyingly and peeked more through the window. They were in a bedroom. The walls were covered in pink floral wallpaper. A white desk sat at one corner of the room. Jake sat at the desk's chair. The bed was placed across from the desk. Carly comfortably laid on the bed, her hands behind, balancing herself.

Carly of the sudden got a call. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear, "Hello?… What?… Spencer's?… We have to go back to Seattle?… For good?… Fine…" She turned to Jake, "I have to leave Forks. Forever. Spencer has a broken leg. I don't know how, but… Goodbye."

"Wait, Carly!" Jake wailed as Carly started to pack up her stuff, "You're leaving so soon?!"

She nodded and noticed me from her bedroom mirror, "What are you doing here!" Carly spun around and opened her window.

"I… um…"

"Were you spying on me and Jake?"

"I… um…"

"Tell me!"

"Yes…"

"Well, my new friends are spying on me, and my brother is seriously injured."

"Who's here with you?" I asked, confused, "If your brother isn't?"

"No one. I'm here alone." It took Carly only an hour to pack up all her stuff. A car pulled up in front of her house, "Goodbye, Bella. I know that you hate me. You like Jake, and I can see that now. Good riddance."

I gasped and stared at her in shock. I never knew a girl that Carly could ever get out words like that.

"Goodbye to you too," I mumbled.

Carly's car rolled away, and she was gone from Forks forever.

"What was that for!" Jake growled, "You're gonna get me killed!"

"No, not if we protect you from the Volturi before they get to you."

"Okay. I didn't really like Carly either."

I smirked, "Of course not. She wasn't really my type."

Edward interrupted us, "Maybe we should get going."

"Yeah." The three of us: me, Jake, and Edward walked off, forgetting Carly Shay for good.


End file.
